The REAL Council of Elrond
by rainbow fish
Summary: The Council of Elrond had not one but two decisions to make. The first is the well known 1 the fate of Middle Earth, but the second is even more important, what song should be the fellowships theme music? This led to another important quest a TALENT QUEST
1. Introduction

Disclaimer;

Lord of the Rings is not mine if it was I'd be rolling in money, unfortunately we can't have everything, sad isn't it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You shall be the fellowship of the ring," announced Elrond, "Now onto more important matter; since you are a fellowship you must have fellowship theme music. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

At this question the fellowship all started spouting suggestions. Elrond just raised his eyebrows and looked on with amusement. Aragorn was using his sword as an air guitar, Gimli was singing into his axe and Legolas seemed to be attempting to strum his bow, without much luck. After a while it was apparent that there was to be no agreement, Elrond decided that there was only one option.

"Free peoples of Middle Earth," began Elrond, "You have only one choice. We must have a... TALENT QUEST! You must each choose one song and perform it as well as give reasoning for your choice. Bilbo, Glorfindel and I will judge." At this Elladan and Elrohir raised their hands. "Yes?" inquired Elrond. "Can we be in the show too?" asked the twins. Elrond nodded his approval. All of a sudden Arwen popped up. "Daddy, can't I judge?" she asked with a slight whine and puppy dog eyes that no father can resist. "Of course, sweetums." Elrond replied, as he turned to goo at her feet, "You can replace Glorfindel." At this Glorfindel stalked off muttering something about 'spoilt elven princesses'.

"Men and Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves, tonight shall begin the 'Fellowship Theme Music Quest'" Elrond cried, in his circus master voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think? Tell me in your review. Also suggestions for what the fellowship should sing are welcome, I have some ideas but even so, recommendations are still welcome. So please review and you'll get your next chapter with (drum roll)... FRODO!!!


	2. First up FRODO!

A/N: I updated, GO ME!!!!!! And its more than double the length of last time even without the lyrics. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you all get chocolate!!! D On with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening all of the council, as well as some of the Elves that lived in Rivendell, returned to the spot where the Council was held, except now there was a little stage set up with a small band and couple of microphones, as well as a refreshments table and what looked like a judges table with 3 chairs, each with a microphone, notebook and pen in front of them.

When the contest was due to start Glorfindel got up on stage. When she saw Glorfindel up on stage she yelled "What are you doing up there? You're not performing" "No, I'm not performing. I get a more important job, I'm the COMPARE" at that he did the mature thing, and poked his tongue out. Arwen pouted and turned her father, "But Ada (Daddy), I wanna be the compare!" she whined. "Arwen, sweetie, you are already a judge. You can't have everything, you know." Elrond stated quietly. "Why not?" pouted Arwen. "One, because if you had everything then everyone else would have nothing. Two, because you are making a show of yourself and everyone is going to think you are a spoilt brat." Elrond finished without realising how loudly he was speaking. "But that's the truth" muttered Glorfindel, without realising how close his mouth was to the microphone. Elrond glared at him. Arwen stalked off eyes filled with tears from not getting what she wanted and being told off. No one EVER told her off. He would pay...

Elrond sighed. His only daughter was angry and probably a bit embarrassed, though she wasn't helping the cause, and she held grudges for a long time. Also they were now short a judge. Or not... Arwen was heading back towards the table. "I decided you would need expertise and people with taste to judge so I decided that I was needed" she announced snootily. At this Glorfindel burst out laughing, which he hastily turned into a cough when he saw Elronds' glare.

Once Glorfindel had finished 'coughing' Elrond stood up and made his way to the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight shall go down in history, as the night that the fellowship theme was decided. Now let the contest begin!" he finished grandly. After he finished Glorfindel took the microphone back and announced, "Our first suggestion and singer is (the drummer in the band did a drumroll) FRODO!!!"

Frodo took to the stage amid loud applause, especially from the other hobbits, and said prouldly into the microphone, "I'm doing Innocent Eyes because I have cool eyes and also being the ringbearer and all, I'm the most important member of the fellowship." "And not at all bigheaded" muttered Arwen, forgetting the microphone (A/N: these elves aren't bright are they?). Frodo heard this, of course, and for a moment looked like he was going to stalk off stage, crying, when Bilbo, the third judge, comforted him "Never mind her lad, she's just having a bad hair day." Frodo just nodded and decided to continue. He began to sing 'Innocent Eyes':

_Do you remember when you where 7?   
And the only thing that you wanted to do   
Was show your mum that you could play the piano   
Ten years have passed   
And the one thing that lasts   
Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama cry _

I miss those days and I miss those ways   
When I got lost in fantasies   
In a cartoon land of mysteries   
In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Seems I'm lost in my reflection   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Find a star for my direction   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
For the little girl inside who won't just hide   
Don't let me see mistakes and lies   
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes   
My innocent eyes

Do you remember when you were 15?   
And the kids at school called you a fool cos you took the chance to dream   
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts   
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry

I miss those days and I miss those ways   
When I got lost in fantasies   
In a cartoon land of mysteries   
In a place you won't grow old in a place you wont feel cold and I'll sing

Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Seems I'm lost in my reflection   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Find a star for my direction   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
For the little girl inside who wont just hide   
Don't let me see mistakes and lies   
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes   
My innocent eyes

Under my feeling under my skin   
Under the thoughts from within   
Learning the subtext   
Of the mind   
See creation how where defined

Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Seems I'm lost in my reflection   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
Find a star for my direction   
Da da da da da da da da da da da da   
For the little girl inside who wont just hide   
Don't let me see mistakes and lies   
Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes   
My innocent eyes

When he finished he added "This song will also be good because it reminds of things from the past, memories to hold on to". After that he left the stage and sat back down, while the judges made notes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There, I did my part now it's your turn. So REVIEW!!!!!!!! And todays question is... Who should go next? O and ideas for songs are still open.

O and yes I liked your idea BanbieBunny( ) for Aragorn, but this is for the fellowship theme, o well maybe I can use it anyway


End file.
